1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to cameras with an easy mounting decoration ring assembly, and more particularly, to cameras capable of conveniently coupling a decoration ring to a cover by inserting protrusion units of the decoration ring into recess units of the cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a barrel including a lens and facing a subject is mounted on a camera, and a decoration ring is mounted on a cover of the camera to surround the barrel. As a component disposed on a front surface of a camera to determine an overall design of the camera, a decoration ring may be manufactured separately from a cover and then is coupled to the cover.
In general, a decoration ring may be coupled to a cover using an adhesive agent or adhesive tape. However, the coupled structure is vulnerable to heat and the adhesive agent or the adhesive tape may be high-priced. Also, if an adhesive agent or adhesive tape is used, because the distance between a cover and a decoration ring may not easily be uniformly maintained, a coupling process may not be easy and errors may occur. Furthermore, once a decoration ring is coupled to a cover, the decoration ring may not be easily separated from the cover and, thus, the decoration ring or the cover may not be easily replaced by a new one.
Most conventional cameras use a method using bolts to couple a decoration ring to a cover. However, because current compact cameras are getting smaller and thinner, using bolts may not be suitable. In other words, because compact cameras have very small spaces for components, a space for bolts and bosses to which the bolts are coupled may not be easily ensured.